Discord
"Looks like we might be due for a big ol' storm of chaos!" -Discord. 'Discord '(voiced by John de Lancie) is the spirit of chaos and disharmony and is a villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He once brought chaos to the Land of Equestria causing sadness and evil into the world, he met his end however when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned him into stone. Many years later, he escaped his prison and hid the Elements of Harmony, and tricked Twilight Sparkle, and her friends into being the opposite of their true selves. However, Twilight helped remind her friends who they really were, and Discord was defeated and turned back into stone. Later on, he was released again, but he eventually became reformed by Fluttershy. This happened when she made him her friend. Trivia *Discord will become one of Jeffrey's dangerous enemies in Jeffrey & Friends meet Bambi. He will maniputlate Ronno into wanting power and revenge at Jeffrey, Twilight Sparkle and their friends. *Discord will become Jaden's enemy in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones ''saga. *Discord will appear with the villains in ''Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic!. *Discord seems to be good friends with Set the God of Chaos. (But what wouldn't you expect? They both represent chaos, so it would be natural for two spirits of chaos to be friends.) *Discord will appear in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles ''episodes ''Love Conquers All Part 1 and Love Conquers All Part 2. He'll maniputlate Collette's sister Danielle into making her sister and Patch break up. *After he reforms, Discord may become a ally to Jeffrey and Jaden. He might also join the team. *In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, Discord might be dubbed by Tigerman531. *In the Eds' Adventures series, Discord is Chaos' son and Darkseid's most trusted right hand. After he reforms, Discord will leave Darkseid. *Discord will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron's Adventures in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony. *Discord will become Arik's enmey in Arik's Advenutres in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Keep Calm and Flutter on. after this he's redeemed, he will will give out information for Arik, on Lucifer's newest alley: A Monsterous Mutation he created but locked away called, Destroyah. *Discord is an old friend of Chaos (Aladdin). *Discord will return in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle, ''and Jeffrey and Jaden still don't trust him despite being reformed. *Discord is good friends with Ralphie the Fire King since he is a reformed villain. *Discord becomes sick in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Three's A Crowd. Impatient discord by irishguy9001-d4b4r8t.png|Discord's Chair 640px-Discord_on_his_thinking_tree_S4E11.png|Discord's Thinking Tree '' 1000px-Discord S02E02.png|Discord (Before he gets reformed) A discord vector by mattyhex-d4a8fs5.png|As seen from a Stained Glass Window Discord 1 at your service by vaderpl-d5xzadi.png|Dressed As a Waiter figure_skating_discord_by_jerick-d5sucub.png|Dressed As a Figure Skater Impatient discord by irishguy9001-d4b4r8t.png|On His Throne 272px-Discord_statue_ID_S2E01.png|Discord's Statue form (1st) Discord_turned_to_stone.png|Discord's Statue form (2nd) Discord being defeated S2E2.png|Discord's demise. 640px-Discord_headless_S2E01.png|As a Balloon 640px-Discord's_butterflies_speaking_to_Fluttershy_S2E01.png|As Butterflies 640px-Discord_as_a_carrot_S03E10.png|As a Carrot Tumblr mwqmxrwKXg1rjj461o1 500.png Bex a5JCQAE0IX1.png|Discord sick. Discord asks for one more thing S4E11.png Smile for the camera by hampshireukbrony-d6vozr9.png Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Spirits of chaos Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Villains for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Indiana Jones saga Category:Legendary characters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:MLP characters Category:Set's recruits Category:Monsters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Sonic's enemies Category:Possibly reformed characters Category:Possible allies Category:Possible members Category:Redeemed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Horde of Darkness Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Comic Relief Category:Neutral characters Category:Summons Category:Liars Category:Singers Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies